fuera de lo común
by Arykisan
Summary: sexo?... eso era común para el, no le evocaba mayor emoción, pero ella... porque ella? la chica patata era todo lo contrario a lo que el buscaba en una mujer y precisamente ella era quien le estaba quitando el sueño y provocando las ideas mas pervertidas. (JeanxSasha)
1. una buena impresión

Estaban bajo mucha presión: Recuperar territorio, los entrenamientos de Levi, y ahora incluso debían esconderse como fugitivos. Algunos enfermaban por las tensiones y otros preferían liberarlas con alguna actividad extra. Cualquiera fuera el soldado al que le preguntases todos coincidían- algunos con más reserva que otros- en que el sexo era la mejor opción.

No era extraño ver algunas siluetas sospechosas por las noches o escuchar algunos sonidos algo perturbadores, como fuera, nadie decía nada al respecto. Todos eran cómplices sin haber llegado a ningún acuerdo.

Por lo general a Jean los encuentros con algunas soldados no le parecían para nada sensuales o especiales en sí, solo buscaba terminar de una vez y poder irse tranquilo a la cama. Todas quienes habían tenido el placer de un encuentro con él admitían para sí mismas que era un buen sexo, aunque también sentían el desinterés y poco cariño que él demostraba en el acto.- quédate a dormir conmigo esta noche- susurro la chica, él terminó de ponerse los pantalones y volteó a verla, ella era realmente muy bonita- lo siento no puedo- respondió frio para luego marcharse sin ningún remordimiento.

Los integrantes del escuadrón al que pertenecía Jean no mantenían relaciones entre ellos, bueno a excepción de Mikasa la cual cada noche iba a dormir en los brazos del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, pero eso no era nada raro pues ellos llevaban una relación más o menos formal. En lo que respecta a Eren y Connie, los había visto perderse en el campo con algunas soldados, sobre todo con las nuevas reclutas. Sobre Armin e Historia no tenía ni la más puta idea y tampoco le importaba, solo Sasha parecía mantenerse al margen de estos encuentros de sexo catártico – como le gustaba llamarlo- pues parecía más interesada en la comida que en los hombres o mujeres.

Cuando volvían de alguna misión especialmente larga o estaban a punto de lanzarse fuera de los muros, cuando los nervios los tenían destrozados y los pelos de punta, era el mejor momento para dar rienda suelta a los instintos eróticos. Pero Sasha solía ir a la cocina y comer todo lo que su estómago le permitiera- lo que impresionantemente era mucho- solo así se sentía a gusto.

-¿Te vas a terminar esto?-pregunto una chica de cabello largo y castaño- no- contestó Eren- aquí tienes - añadió extendiendo su plato hacia ella para salir apresuradamente tras una bella chica- gracias- contesto Sasha cuando su compañero ya había desaparecido.

-hey!- llamo alguien- chica patata- añadió, sin duda era Jean- que quieres cara de caballo- contesto Sasha, el frunció el ceño- ¿quieres mi pan?- dijo de pronto el chico- eh?!...pues si gracias- dijo Sasha sorprendiéndose aún más cuando el joven le regalo una sincera sonrisa. Pronto se quedó sola en la mesa, ya era bastante tarde y aún tenía que darse un baño. A juzgar por el silencio, todos dormían, o al menos estaban en sus camas. –Apresuró el paso- el camino hacia su habitación se le estaba haciendo especialmente largo.

Compartía cuarto con Historia y Mikasa, pero solo se preocupaba por no despertar a la rubia pues Mikasa nunca dormía con ellas- me pregunto porque no se irá con todas sus cosas al cuarto del sargento- pensó Sasha mientras buscaba lo necesario para darse un baño.

El agua sobre su cuerpo, resbalando sobre sus heridas y magullones se sentía realmente bien, decidió quedarse ahí al menos durante unos minutos más, podía darse ese lujo pues seguramente nadie más esperaba bañarse ni nadie la interrumpiría. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido del agua al caer-comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con el jabón por segunda vez y luego lavó y enjuagó su cabello-estaba bastante largo "tal vez demasiado" pensó, ya casi le llegaba hasta la altura del ombligo. Observo su reflejo en los azulejos de la pared- lo siento!- dijo alguien que acababa de abrir la puerta, pudo ver el reflejo del recién llegado y como salió y cerró la puerta inmediatamente.

Una vez fuera del baño, apoyado contra la pared Jean respiraba aceleradamente por la vergüenza y un leve sonrojo aparecía tímidamente en sus mejillas, no era como si nunca hubiera visto una mujer desnuda, claro que no pero eso era diferente. Lo que le preocupaba no era que ella estuviera como estaba si no, lo que él había sentido al verla así. Ella era la chica patata como era posible que se viera tan… jodidamente bien sin ropa, ¿a dónde iba toda esa comida que ingería a diario?, la imagen vino a su cabeza nuevamente. Ella estaba totalmente empapada, su largo cabello cubría sus bien formados senos, su vientre plano ostentaba pequeñas marcas de musculatura en formación, su…. -Sacudió la cabeza para alejar la imagen- no se permitiría pensar más en eso, pero ella no había tenido ni la más mínima intención de cubrirse cuando se percató de su presencia, eso era lo que más lo había perturbado.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y dulce olor inundo el pasillo- Jean- llamó Sasha- aun estas aquí-añadió despreocupadamente mientras terminaba de secar su cabello con una toalla- eh… si- respondió el joven sorprendido, de pronto se vio a si mismo pareciendo patético frente a una idiota- porque diablos te bañas tan tarde!- exclamo enojado- que haces tú aquí tan tarde- contra ataco ella empujándolo con un solo dedo- deberías tener más cuidado Sasha- ella lo miro de reojo e inclinó su cabeza para sacudir su cabello- cualquiera podría haberte visto- confesó algo avergonzado.

Ella sonrió – ¿Y eso que?- preguntó divertida- el gran Jean Kirschtein, es ahora también defensor de las damiselas en peligro?- Jean calló en el juego de la divertida chica y respondió en tono sarcástico- si te refieres a que les cuido el coño, estas totalmente equivocada- ella se pasó las manos por el cabello y lo ató en una coleta alta- claro, campeón- dijo en tono de burla mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia su cuarto.

…

-Connie piensa rápido- gritó Sasha y lazo una roca en dirección de su compañero, este alcanzó a detener el proyectil con ambas manos y se lo devolvió con la misma fuerza- eso es todo lo que tienes Braus!- la desafió el pequeño soldado sonriendo burlonamente. Así comenzaron una guerra de "lanza todo lo que encuentres" pronto volaban rocas, ramas, hojas, sillas, etc. Todo enmarcado en un ambiente lleno de risas y burlas.

-suficiente- dijo Rivaille tranquilamente, reconocieron la voz de su superior de inmediato y bajaron los objetos que ambos sostenían por sobre sus cabezas- señor!- ambos se cuadraron al mismo tiempo, Rivaille camino hasta el desastroso campo de batalla que habían armado y ladeó la cabeza intentando comprender en que estaban pensado- limpiaremos todo señor- se apresuró en decir la chica- por supuesto que lo harán- respondió el sargento alejándose del lugar.

Sasha y algunas de las demás soldados presentes suspiraron o hicieron comentarios descarados sobre lo sexy, gruñón, ágil, o bien parecido que era Levi. Mikasa murmuró algo y resopló molesta.

-bueno, suerte- dijo Jean burlándose de los dos soldados que lucían cansados- eso les pasa por ser tan inmaduros- dicho esto se marchó camino al castillo- Hey! Cara de caballo, si eres tan maduro tal vez podrías darnos una mano- Jean se detuvo y gruñó por lo bajo, se volteó y vio a la tierna Sasha sonriendo y sosteniendo una pala y escoba en su dirección, estaba a punto de mandarla al carajo cuando escucho la voz de Mikasa- todos ayudaremos- anunció. Jean rodó los ojos y recibió lo que Sasha le ofrecía, Mikasa había hablado y si ella lo decía, Jean obedecía: aun sentía una terrible debilidad por la mujer del Sargento Rivaille.

Terminaron relativamente rápido de asear el lugar, todos estaban realmente cabreados con Sasha y Connie, pero sobre todo con Mikasa, quien un poco antes de terminar el trabajo había sido llamada por el sargento para hacer quien sabe qué cosa en su habitación. Una vez hubieron terminado el trabajo los hombre se dirigieron directamente a las duchas, como de costumbre se lavaron y secaron rápidamente, pronto Jean era el único en el baño. Estaba vestido solo con sus pantalones cuando Sasha e Historia aparecieron en el baño- Ups- dijo Sasha al notar que el baño aún estaba ocupado, Historia rio por lo bajo y sugirió utilizar el baño que estaba del otro lado del castillo- está bien, adelántate- dijo la castaña guiñando un ojo a su amiga.

-qué quieres chica patata- soltó una vez que Historia hubo desaparecido- nada- respondió Sasha- solo voy a usar la regadera un momento- agrego y comenzó a retirar las correas de su arnés- que… que haces- interrogó desviando la mirada- vamos Jean, no es nada que no hayas visto antes- el chico escondió su rostro entre las manos simulando no querer ver- por nada del mundo quiero volver a verte así- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco. Sasha arrugó la frente y siguió sacándose la ropa, termino de sacarse la camisa y la lanzo directo a la cara del chico juguetonamente. Eso era tan infantil pensó Jean.

En ese momento abrió los ojos y vio como un precioso y bien definido cuerpo de mujer se metía bajo el chorro de agua helada. Los músculos de la chica se tensaron al contacto con el agua y el sintió la necesidad de cubrirla con una toalla. Pero se quedó allí sentado, observando como ella enjabonaba y enjuagaba su brillante piel trigueña. Nunca le había llamado la atención pero ahora que la miraba con detenimiento debía reconocer que la chica patata era dueña de una cautivadora figura.

Sasha sentía los ojos de su compañero clavados en su espalda como dos puntos que le quemaban la piel, no sabría decir con exactitud la razón pero estaba disfrutando eso. Nunca se había bañado con público pero si se trataba de Jean podría repetirlo, una vez hubo terminado, giro la llave para cortar el paso del agua y sintió casi de inmediato como una toalla se posaba sobre sus hombros- gracias- dijo volteando y dedicándole una mirada cómplice al joven de ojos color marrón.

Él le dedico una de sus sonrisas habituales y se marchó evitando dar la vuelta para contemplar nuevamente aquel cuerpo que tanto le había gustado. Camino a su pieza se dio cuenta de la urgencia que ocultaban sus pantalones "perfecto" pensó resignado. Podría haber buscado a cualquiera de las chicas con las cuales solía tener sexo. Pero en vez de eso… se metió a su cama e intento dormir, no sabía porque pero no tenía ganas de ir a disfrutar con otra mujer en ese momento.

Ella no sabía que pensar ni como sentirse, entre la calidez reconfortante de sus sabanas reflexionaba sobre lo que había pasado hace unos momentos sin poder llegar a una conclusión, solo estaba jugando -esto era seguro- pero luego algo había pasado, tal vez se había sentido deseada y eso era lo que tanto le había gustado, tenía miedo… pero terminó por aceptar que tal vez solo tal vez ese miedo ocultaba algo parecido a un deseo terriblemente oculto y acallado de experimentar eso de lo que todos tenían ya experiencia sensible.

…

-con respecto a lo que paso ayer…- comenzó a decir Jean luego de alcanzar a la castaña camino a la cocina y detenerla por el brazo-está bien- dijo ella interrumpiendo la oración del chico y sonrojándose terriblemente al hacerlo –supongo que está bien- repitió tratando de convencerse a sí misma, Jean parecía tener ganas de decir algo más pero no lo hizo, ella dio media vuelta y siguió su camino procurando no tropezar ni parecer demasiado torpe mientras se alejaba. Después de todo siempre había sido más bien tímida, sobre todo cuando se trataba de hombres.

-espera! Lo de ayer fue realmente genial y solo quería darte las gracias, y decirte que soñé contigo y no he podido parar de pensar en lo que pasó- todas esas palabras se quedaron atrapadas en la garganta de Jean, de repente se sintió terriblemente encolerizado y pateo la pared para desahogarse- mierda!- dijo cuando por fin logro emitir palabra.

El entrenamiento se desarrolló con completa normalidad, Levi fue muy estricto y exigente, el mismo dividió el grupo en parejas para comenzar a practicar los duelos cuerpo a cuerpo:

Eren y Jean

Historia y Armin

Connie y Sasha

Y por último por su puesto Mikasa y él mismo: Mikasa y Levi.

Comenzaron a luchar, Eren derribo a Jean tres veces seguidas y Rivaille haciendo una seña a su compañera para que descansara se acercó a llamar la atención de Jean. Había notado desde lejos que estaba distraído con algo, tendría que averiguar que era y luego hacerle comprender que NADA era más importante que el entrenamiento.

-Que pasa- exigió el sargento con desgano, observando a Jean recostado en el suelo y Eren burlándose descaradamente- Jeager fuera de aquí, ve a practicar con Ackerman- señalo a la chica aunque no le gustara la idea de esos dos tan cerca.

-levántate- ordenó y el chico se puso de pie de inmediato- vas a luchar conmigo- Jean tragó sonoramente y luego se puso en posición. Rivaille hizo el primer movimiento al notar que Kirschtein estaba distraído nuevamente, golpeo su estómago con el puño cerrado y lo dejo sin respiración unos segundos- levántate- indicó Rivaille nuevamente, el chico obedeció solo para encontrarse nuevamente en el suelo cinco segundo después.

Sasha observaba de reojo todo lo que sucedía, el sargento le estaba propinando una paliza de proporciones a Jean, se sentía culpable, pues ella había notado como Jean se distraía observando el jueguecito que ella mantenía con Connie mientras entrenaban y en vez de detenerse había acentuado más sus movimientos y sus expresiones se habían agudizado.

Rivaille pateo el muchacho repetidas veces en el suelo, logrando llamar la atención de todos los presentes, de inmediato intercambiaron miradas y se detuvieron a observar- No se detengan!- gritó el sargento justo en el momento en que esta tan cansado que decidió dejar de golpear al pobre Jean. Todos retomaron su entrenamiento y Jean se puso de pie aguantando el dolor que le invadía gran parte del cuerpo, sentía como la sangre escurría desde la comisura de sus labios y el tajo en la ceja le escocia la carne, sin mencionar el dolor del demonio que sentía en sus magulladas extremidades. El sargento tomo al castaño por la camisa y lo acerco disimuladamente- la próxima vez que vea distraído por una mujer- se detuvo para echar un vistazo al lugar donde estaba Sasha- te irá peor- Jean sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y tomaban un embarazoso color carmesí.

Por dios este hombre siempre lo sabía todo, maldito enano de mierda vivía para arruinarle la vida a los demás y ahora encima sabia lo de Sasha, bueno, no todo- sonrió todo lo que sus lastimados labios le permitieron-.

Esa misma noche recibieron instrucciones sobre una próxima misión, desde luego no era fuera de los muros y tendrían que salir encubiertos para que no los descubrieran. Sasha se sentía emocionada de poder salir del castillo por fin y conseguir algo más de comida, era una básica misión de reabastecimiento de provisiones y consecución de alguna información secreta : espionaje, pero de eso se encargarían los altos mandos, ellos solo irían por provisiones.

La idea de vestir de civil y salir a las calles encolerizaba a Jean, él había entrado a la Legión de exploración para acabar con los titanes no para andar robando comida, pensaba mientras se vendaba las heridas en la intimidad de su cuarto el cual compartía únicamente con Connie.

-Jean- llamó Armin- ¿cómo estás?- parecía preocupado- eh… excelente- mintió Jean intentando sonreír penosamente, Armin asintió comprendiendo que no conseguiría nada más del castaño y se marchó despidiéndose con una corta seña.

Apenas un minuto después alguien llamo a su puerta- maldita sea que no se puede estar tranquilo un momento!- se descargó en voz alta antes de abrir la puerta, y ahí estaba una molesta soldado- tu!- dijo venenosamente, Jean golpeo su frente con la palma de la mano, había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos sobre Sasha y la golpiza de Rivaille y luego la misión que había olvidado que tenía una pequeña cita de sexo catártico. Se disculpó con la mujer de inmediato y ella al verlo tan herido y magullado, no solo lo perdono si no que entro a la habitación y comenzó a cuidarlo y consentirlo con mucha dedicación- no es necesario- repetía una y otra vez Jean quien recostado en la cama observaba como la chica ordenaba y preparaba todo lo necesario para realizar curaciones a las heridas del magullado soldado. Finalmente se dejó atender, con cara de aburrimiento hacia y repetía todo lo que la chica le ordenaba una vez hubo terminado, la intrusa decidió que esa noche se quedaría con él para cuidarlo – como quieras- respondió el encogiéndose de hombros –bueno si voy a dormir aquí al menos podríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido- sugirió ella sin ninguna vergüenza, al tiempo que se ubicaba entre las piernas de Jean provocadoramente.

Él se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y masajeó sus sienes- paciencia- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente al ver lo que se proponía aquella mujer. De ahí todo fue bastante rápido, ella desabrocho y saco los pantalones blancos del chico, retiro la ropa de ambos casi sin ayuda de Jean ya que le notoriamente le dolía moverse demasiado, esa noche ella haría todo el trabajo.

Una vez desprovistos de la ropa ella se concentró en la tarea de masturbar y estimular la miembro de su compañero, no le costó tanto trabajo como ella esperaba y al cabo de algunos minutos estaba duro como roca, ella levanto la vista limpiándose los labios con la lengua. Jean no resistió mas y haciendo caso omiso de su dolor tomo a la chica por los brazos a la atrajo hacia sí. La levanto y dejo caer justo encima de su prominente erección, ella gimió agradecida, comenzaron a moverse acompasadamente, pronto ambos gemían y respiraban sincronizada y agitadamente. Se Concentró en la imagen de la chica sobre él, como se movía con tanta sensualidad, podía sentir como Sasha lo estaba llevando el borde de… ¿Sasha?- sacudió la cabeza y pestañeo varia veces- ella no era Sasha desde luego en que estaba pensado. De pronto se sintió terriblemente frustrado- es suficiente- dijo a la chica quien enfureció de inmediato- eres un idiota Jean Kirschtein- dijo antes de salir por la puerta semidesnuda cargando toda su ropa con una mano dando un portazo.

Jean se cubrió la cabeza con las sabanas y rogó poder dormir antes de que comenzara pensar, no quería pensar, ya no le gustaba pensar.

* * *

_**HOLA! gracias por leer es lo primero que escribo en torno a otra pareja y por dioooos que no estaba segura pero a medida que fui escribiendo me temriné enamorando de JeanxSasha awaswsaswhash me producen como dies taldos seguidos! son tan kawai pero quise mostrar una dimension mas pervertida con un poquito de hard aunq no era de ellos y! ya se ya se mi fidelidad a Rivamika se notó mucho no pude evitar insinuar cosas esque son perfectos bueno eso es todo espero le haya gustado es solo el primer cap aunque la verdad no tengo idea como continuar! bueno los dejo :D besos y aganme saber si les gustó todas las opiniones me sirven graciaaaaaaaaaaaaas totales :D :D los amo**_


	2. ¿estas bien?

II

-¿otra vez?-preguntó Connie a su amigo, al llegar al cuarto y ver como otra soldado salía enfurecida y a medio vestir- ya van cuatro esta semana ¿qué te pasa Jean?- el chico se encogió de hombros sutilmente- mi amigo no anda bien- Connie abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-quieres decir que no puedes….- hiso una pausa para toser incómodo- no puedes lograr que…- otra pausa- bueno tu sabes- dijo señalando sus pantalones, ambos se miraron durante un segundo para luego explotar en carcajadas.

-está bien, Jean tal vez deberías tomarte un descanso de las chicas- bromeó Connie sin poder parar de reír, el castaño dejo de reír abruptamente- es cierto!- dijo recobrando su habitual compostura- un tiempo…- ambos reflexionaron un momento, Connie fue el primero en hablar-¿lo dices enserio?-

Jean asintió enérgicamente- por supuesto- dijo re afirmando su decisión- ¿y que pasara con Eren?- preguntó Connie- Eren… así, bueno puede ganar por esta vez- levanto una mano e hiso un gesto de desinterés. Hace bastante tiempo él y Eren habían comenzado una silenciosa batalla para ver que se podía liar más chicas, Jean indudablemente llevaba la delantera pero últimamente las cosas no habían estado saliendo demasiado bien- cuando me recupere, ya verá- agregó Jean dando por terminada la conversación. Se puso de pie aun un poco somnoliento, se vistió y salió de la pieza.

-¿dónde vas?- gritó Connie asomado por la puerta cuando su amigo ya se encontraba más o menos lejos. Jean se detuvo e hiso un gesto circular con la mano- iría a dar una vuelta- el chico entendió y volvió a entrar en la pieza.

Cuanto tiempo podría durar así… tendría que buscar otra actividad, ¿deporte tal ves?, "no". Sus pasos lo llevaron inconscientemente a la cocina donde comenzó a elaborar un simple emparedado, "tengo que encontrar algo" pensaba mientras ponía en el pan, lechuga y algunas especias que habían conseguido recientemente en la expedición "secreta". Había resultado más divertida de lo que Jean había planeado:

_-¿estás listo?- pregunto Connie- por supuesto- respondió él desganado- son unas simples provisiones que tan difícil puede ser-agregó arqueando una ceja._

_En efecto llegar hasta la comida había resultado muy fácil- toma todo lo que puedas y vámonos de aquí- dijo Jean llenando varios bolsos y cargando todo lo que sus brazos le permitían, Connie tomó lo suyo también. _

_Estaban dentro de una gran bodega, propiedad de un poderoso y malhechor comerciante burgués, probablemente ni siquiera notarían el "extravío" de algunos productos y aunque lo hicieran…. Habían pensado que este maldito se lo merecía por estafar y explotar a la gente, sobre todo en tiempos tan desesperados como estos._

_-Connie vamos, apúrate- movía la cabeza señalando la salida con la intención de presionar a su compañero que estaba caminando lenta y penosamente producto de haber tomado más cosas de las que realmente podía cargar-idiota deja eso- dijo refiriéndose a un enorme y pesado jamón- olvídalo, a Sasha le encantará esto-respondió el chico bañado en sudor y rojo por el esfuerzo. _

_Jean salió por la ventana de la bodega y corrió a esconder el botín en un lugar seguro, luego volvió para ayudar a su amigo. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana y pudo ver a Connie escondido tras unas cajas aun cagando el enorme pedazo de Jamón además de otras cosas –Hey!- susurro Jean al otro chico, este al oírlo comenzó a hacer una serie de exagerados gestos para indicarle que guardara silencio. Jean obedeció y observo con atención dentro de la bodega, le costó un momento pero por fin pudo divisar dos hombres que se paseaban por entre las cajas, contándolas y ordenando el contenido de las mismas- aún nos faltan muchas cajas- se quejó uno de los hombres, parecían hastiados y algo borrachos, sin duda querían terminar luego el trabajo, estaban siendo muy descuidados, eso le daría a Connie una oportunidad de escapar._

_Indicó a su compañero a través de señas que aguardara allí unos minutos hasta que él le dijera, Connie se encogió de hombros resignado, estaba un poco nervioso así que decidió pasar el tiempo comiendo algunas de las cosas que se disponía a robar. Ese pequeño idiota tenía una habilidad innata para meterse en problemas y sacar de quicio a cualquiera sobre todo a Jean. _

_Los dos hombres pasaron caminando cerca del escondite de Connie para luego seguir su recorrido y dar la espalda al chico-¡esta era la oportunidad!- Hiso una seña a su amigo para que se acercara, Connie se movió lo más rápido que pudo, al llegar a la ventana lo primero que hiso fue sacar el gran pedazo de Jamón el cual Jean recibió apresuradamente, una vez ambos estuvieron afuera y a salvo, los nervios se disiparon y un espontaneo ataque de risa brotó en ambos soldados._

_-eso estuvo cerca- declaró Connie cuando ambos se hubieron calmado- bueno al menos no has decidido cargar con media docena de pollos- dijo Jean quejándose de la brillante idea de robar el jamón, hiso una pausa para responder a la mirada inquisidora de su amigo con otra peor- vámonos de aquí antes de que noten que falta tu amigo Jamón- bromeó para apaciguar los ánimos, Connie sonrió y abraso el pedazo de carne con orgullo._

_Al reunirse con los demás, y ver la magnitud del botín conseguido, celebraron y bromearon sobre quien había conseguido cosas más exclusivas. Mikasa y Eren, entre otras cosas se habían encargado de buscar el té negro que tanto le gustaba a Rivaille, Historia y Sasha habían conseguido pan y muchas especias para aderezar los alimentos, las sopas y legumbres eran como siempre lo más abundante en el menú de la legión._

_-¿Sasha ya viste el enorme trofeo que conseguí?- alardeó Connie, la chica observaba el gran trozo de jamón como si fuese lo más delicioso que había podido presenciar-es…es… ¡HERMOSO!- exclamó por fin la castaña abrazando al menudo soldado- debes decirme donde lo han conseguido- los brillantes ojos de la joven parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas y prácticamente estaba babeando sobre la carne._

_-hey! Bueno- intervino Jean- no es para tanto chica patata o ¿tal vez ahora deba llamarte chica jamón?- Sasha dedico una mirada de reproche a su compañero- puedes llamarme señora jamón si así puedo comer de una vez este precioso pedazo de cielo!- dijo intentando contener sus ganas de lanzarse sobre el tesoro- rayos Connie podría besarte por esto! Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias- repetía la chica._

_Todos menos Jean habían reído ante tal comentario, aunque odiara admitirlo no le gustaba en absoluto la idea de que ellos fueran tan cercanos y ni hablar de que se besaran._

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, había comido y acabado su pan- definitivamente tendré que buscarme un pasa tiempo, no puedo andar por ahí como un zombi- se dijo a sí mismo una vez que hubo ordenado el pequeño desastre que había dejado en la cocina.

Tal parece que esa noche no podría dormir, hace casi una hora que había abandonado su pieza para dar un paseo y aun no eran ni las cuatro de la madrugada. El agua fría de la regadera al lavar los trastos le había dejado las manos casi congeladas –podría aprender a tejer, así me hago unos guantes- pensó divertido, para luego sacudir la cabeza negativamente- que frio de mierda que hace hoy- afirmó frotando sus manos para calentarlas. De pronto se sintió como un verdadero idiota hablando solo, debería ir a dormir pero no tenía una pisca de sueño, ¿Qué podría hacer?

-Nunca es demasiado tarde o demasiado temprano como para entrenar- había oído decir a Levi un día. Pues bien, haría caso de las palabras de su superior y se pondría a entrenar un rato "solo hasta que ya este lo suficiente cansado como para ir a dormir". Volvió a la pieza solo para ataviarse con sus ropas de entrenamiento, miró a Connie que yacía dormido con la boca abierta, rio por lo bajo y no perdió la oportunidad de pintarle algunos dibujos divertidos en la cara a su amigo.

Una vez estuvo fuera del castillo sintió como el viento frio le traspasaba la ropa. Bien sabía que la delgada tela de sus pantaloncillos no era lo suficientemente abrigadora, pero una vez que se pusiera en marcha su cuerpo entraría en calor y rápidamente olvidaría la fría primera impresión de la noche.

Corrió y entreno sin parar hasta que el sol comenzó a aparecer por sobre los muros grande e imponente, bañando de un tenue color dorado todo lo que tocaba-se detuvo a observar el bello espectáculo unos segundos- su respiración estaba muy agitada por el duro entrenamiento al cual se había auto sometido ¿Qué hora sería?

-Kirschtein- dijo la inconfundible voz de Levi a sus espaldas-veo que has decidido escuchar mis consejos- agrego mientras terminaba de ajustar las correas de su equipo de maniobras. Jean se enderezo y sintió como un escalofrío de recorría el cuerpo. Rivaille sin duda alguna le seguía pareciendo el maldito enano sin sentimientos al cual debía tener respeto y una cuota no menor de miedo.

-señor- saludo Jean- precisamente señor- dijo volviendo a ver a Levi. Este lo escrutaba con la mirada como intentado descifrar un misterio, pero claro Jean solo pudo notar la imperturbable mascara con la que Rivaille escondía todas sus expresiones.

-Jean!- dijo historia quien acababa de aparecer por las puertas del castillo- ¿jean te encuentras bien?- pregunto la pequeña reina corriendo en su dirección con una expresión preocupada dibujándose en su delicado rostro. "¿Qué si estoy bien?" pensó Jean "qué clase de pregunta es esa" se preguntó… "porque Historia y Rivaille me ven como si tuviera algo en la cara"

-Jean- repitió la rubia tomándolo por los hombros- ¡estoy bien!- hablo por fin el aludido- ¿qué es lo que te pasa historia?- exigió saber zafándose del suave agarre al que se encontraba sometido. Rivaille se tensó ante la fuerza desmedida que uso el chico sobre la rubia- estas muy pálido- declaró Historia posando una de sus pequeñas manos en la frente del solado- y tienes un poco de temperatura- dijo sorprendida.

Recién en ese momento tomó conciencia de cómo se sentía, las manos le sudaban un poco y estaba algo mareado, pero nada muy preocupante- estoy bien, tranquila Historia- dijo restándole importancia al asunto- es solo el cansancio- agrego para terminar de tranquilizar a su compañera- entonces ve a asearte y descansar Kirschtein- ordenó Rivaille sorprendiendo a los dos soldados- si señor- asintió Jean para luego alejarse trotando en dirección a las duchas.

En el camino se cruzó con Sasha quien lo saludó sin detener su andar ni la animada conversación que sostenía con otra soldado- solo déjame agregar que tiene una mirada cautivadora- decía Sasha a su interlocutora quien parecía querer acotar algo a la conversación.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron al resto del grupo en las afueras del castillo, Rivaille ya daba las órdenes para un nuevo y seguramente muy duro entrenamiento, Eren sufría los penosos experimentos que la teniente Hanji Zoe le aplicaba y Mikasa se debatía entre la decisión de acompañar a Eren o volver a ubicarse a un costado de Levi para acompañarlo durante el entrenamiento.

-Sasha!- saludó Historia desde el otro lado del patio- Historia no te había visto- aseguro la castaña al llegar al encuentro de su amiga- ¿dónde has estado?- la pequeña rubia se encogió de hombros, abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo pensativa, se llevó un dedo a la frente y la golpeo suavemente dos veces… como queriendo recordar algo.

-¿qué sucede historia?- pregunto Sasha preocupada- nada, es solo que…- la castaña la miro intrigada- viste a Jean cuando venias para acá?- pregunto finalmente la rubia- ah? A Jean… pues si- respondió sin entender muy bien.

-¿y cómo se veía?- preguntó nuevamente la rubia- que como se veía?- "guapo" pensó Sasha- emm… normal supongo- mintió.

-estas segura?- pregunto historia pero no espero una respuesta- hoy temprano lo he visto muy enfermo, hasta tenía un poco de temperatura- confeso preocupándose nuevamente- pero se ha escapado diciendo que solo estaba cansado, sinceramente yo creo...-

-¿está enfermo?- intervino Sasha- pues eso creo- dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente- él dice que no- aseguró.

Podría apostar a que el muy idiota se había quedado hasta tarde liándose a alguna ingenua soldado, ¿así quien no se agarraría un buen resfriado? Con el frío que hacía y él con la liviana ropa de entrenamiento, probablemente ni siquiera había dormido en su pieza. Tendría que hablar con Connie seguramente el sabría que ocurría con Jean, después de todo eran muy amigos y compartían el cuarto.

-como que no sabes- inquirió Sasha- pues no sé, se fue de la pieza muy temprano…. O muy tarde, NO LO SÉ- repetía una y otra vez Connie- ¿no te dijo dónde iba?- el soldado asintió una vez- iría a dar una vuelta y luego cuando desperté en la mañana no estaba en la pieza, desde entonces no lo he visto- confesó el chico intimidado por la expresión inquisidora de su amiga y pensó que no era necesario hablar sobre la pequeña broma que le había hecho Jean durante la noche- está bien Connie- dijo Sasha sonriendo de repente- gracias, si lo ves … ¿podrías decirle que lo estoy buscando?- el chico acepto y luego desapareció entre el gentío.

No sabría explicar bien porque había dicho eso ultimo ¿lo estaba buscando?... si, pero para qué. Después de pensarlo un rato decidió que lo buscaba solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, "si ese idiota está enfermo, ya verá el sermón que le daré" pensó sintiéndose extrañamente preocupada.

Entre tanto Jean se hallaba profundamente dormido en su habitación, se había dado una rápida ducha con agua helada- para activar los mecanismos de defensa- había pensado aunque sabía muy bien que no era cierto. Al volver a su habitación se había dormido de inmediato presa del cansancio.

-Aquí estas!- exclamo Connie al encontrarlo dormido en su cama- eres un…- se lanzó sobre su amigo y comenzó a golpearlo juguetonamente-maldito holgazán!- completo la frase mientras frotaba su puño contra la cabeza de su amigo- pero qué?- reacciono por fin Jean- Connie eres un idiota!- dijo enojado empujando al chico y arrojándolo al piso.

-bueno Jean- dijo Connie levantando los brazos- que tienes- pregunto sobándose la espalda aun sentado en el suelo- ¡nada!- respondió Jean- porque todos insisten en preguntarme eso, estoy bien- agregó aún más enojado luego tosió para aclararse la garganta.

-okey Jean como tú digas- dijo el otro chico cuando se hubo incorporado- saldré a almorzar- Jean hiso un gesto desinteresado- ah! Antes de que lo olvide- dijo Connie- Sasha te estaba buscando- Jean abrió los ojos y se rasco la cabeza- ¿a mí?- preguntó algo sonrojado, el pequeño soldado asintió y luego salió de la pieza murmurando algo sobre el hambre que tenía.

Jean se quedó pensando, para que lo estaría buscando Sasha, ¿podría ser para hablar sobre lo ocurrido hace unos días? "No, no lo creo" se dijo a sí mismo, tal vez necesitaba ayuda, si eso podría ser. "será mejor que la busque" pensó y comenzó a vestirse animadamente, la garganta le raspaba un poco y sentía la nariz un poco obstruida-nada que no pudiera soportar- pronto se encontraba camino al comedor, seguramente allí encontraría a Sasha.

Cuando entró en el comedor, todos estaban almorzando, en una de las grandes mesas pudo ver a los altos mandos conversando y comiendo tranquilamente-Levi lo observo directamente, pero luego desvió la mirada- divisó la mesa de sus amigos, allí estaban Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Historia, Connie y sí, tal como lo esperaba… ahí casi atragantada con tanta comida se encontraba Sasha.

Caminó decididamente por entre las mesas hasta alcanzar a sus amigos, todos se voltearon a verlo cuando se detuvo junto a la mesa- hola- saludo naturalmente, todos respondieron a su saludo felices de verlo aparecer por fin. Cogió un plato con comida y se sentó a un lado de Historia y justo frente a Sasha- hey! Chica jamón- se burló como de costumbre, la chica levanto la vista y le dedico una larga y sincera mirada de preocupación. Se veía mucho más pálido de lo normal y carraspeaba disimuladamente- tu estas enfermo- acuso con la boca llena y apuntándolo con el tenedor en la mano, jean negó con la cabeza.

-oh vamos, por supuesto que si- hablo nuevamente la castaña- casi pareces un fantasma, tendremos que avisar a los altos mandos para que autoricen una licencia- agregó limpiándose la boca con la manga, con expresión sería.

-claro que no- respondió el golpeando la mesa con el puño y llamando la atención de todos sus amigos- Jean yo creo que Sasha tiene razón- opinó tímidamente historia posando su mano sobre el puño cerrado del chico obligándolo a relajarse, Sasha hiso una mueca al ver como Jean cedía ante las delicadas manos de la rubia, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión para que nadie pudiera notarlo.

De todas formas aunque más tranquilo Jean se negó a informar a los altos mandos, argumentado que se sentía perfectamente- ya no discutan chicos- intervino Eren rascándose la nuca- vamos a terminar de comer de una vez- invitó a todos a calmarse y tomar asiento para seguir con el almuerzo en relativa paz.

Durante la tarde todos se dedicaron a distintas actividades, Eren como de costumbre invito a algunas soldados a pasar el rato por ahí, acompañado de Connie. Armin fue llamado por la teniente Hanji para ayudarla con algunos proyectos, y Mikasa entrenaba a algunos de los nuevos reclutas en el patio. Lo que respecta a Sasha e Historia se dedicaron toda la tarde a perseguir y "joder" a Jean.

Gracias a dios Historia era dueña de una personalidad bastante fácil de persuadir y pronto abandonó la lucha por convencer a Jean de descansar debidamente, sin embargo Sasha no se detuvo sino hasta llegada la hora de cenar.

-vamos Jean, solo mírate- dijo la chica en un intento por convencerlo- pareces un alma en pena- el chico fingía ignorarla y seguía practicando su patada contra un gran saco de harina- en ese estado no vencerías ni a Eren- se detuvo y volteo a mirar a la chica, ella estaba parada a menos de dos metros de distancia mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Camino hasta alcanzarla y atrapándola por uno de sus brazos la obligó a moverse hasta chocar la espalda contra la pared, luego tomándola por la camisa la levanto del suelo unos cuantos centímetros- te parece, que no podría derrotar el idiota de Eren?- Sasha intentando zafarse del agarre del chico negó con la cabeza-suéltame!- logró decir con el aire que le quedaba, Jean reacciono y soltó a la joven afirmándola por la cintura antes de que pudiera perder el equilibrio. Ambos jadeaban, él por el esfuerzo que le había costado mantenerla en alto, y ella intentado recuperar el aliento.

-lo siento- dijo Jean avergonzado por lo que había hecho, Sasha pudo ver el arrepentimiento en los ojos de su compañero y se limitó a encogerse de hombros- está bien- dijo después de un rato, ambos eran conscientes de los cerca que estaban pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el contacto ni tampoco querían hacerlo.

-no está bien, no debí tratarte así- de pronto sintió que como la cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle a causa del dolor y la fiebre, era cierto estaba enfermo, pero en el peor de los casos, era un simple resfriado, no había porque hacer un alboroto. Sasha se acercó más y poso sus labios en la frente de Jean, ante tal contacto él solo pudo cerrar los ojos, se quedaron así más tiempo del necesario- tienes fiebre- afirmo Sasha con un tono dulce y preocupado. Acomodó sus brazos alrededor del chico y lo abrazó obligándolo a apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho.

En un principio Jean se sentía ligeramente incomodo pero entusiasmado por estar tan cerca de esos preciosos y bien formados senos pero poco a poco comenzó a concentrarse en el sonido del corazón de la chica. Pronto se sentía tranquilo y algo adormilado.

-¿estas mejor?- pregunto ella, alejándose para verlo a la cara. Aun así, acalorado por la fiebre y algo adormilado el castaño gruñón le parecía muy atractivo, sus ojos tomaban un hermoso color anaranjado con el efecto de la luz y el cabello despeinado le otorgaba un aspecto relajado. Se vio reflejada en los ojos del joven que tenía en frente y pudo ver claramente lo que él estaba observando, una chica de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta con algunos mechones sueltos en marcando su cara desordenadamente y las mejillas algo rojas.

Redujeron el espacio que separaba sus rostros, pero justo antes de unir sus labios él habló- olvídalo- dijo con una pequeña mueca en los labios- que pasa?- exigió ella apoyando su frente contra la de él – no quiero que enfermes por mi culpa- respondió el chico sonriendo tímidamente, ella se separó- está bien-dijo sin rencor- tienes razón- el levanto una mano y acomodó uno de los mechones sueltos tras la oreja de la chica- gracias por preocuparte por mí- dijo finalmente sin importar lo cursi o débil que podía parecer frente a esa mujer. Después de todo… ya se conocían bastante.

* * *

**hola! :3 hay hay hay Jean y Sasha como me gustaaan :D adorables *.* gracias por sus buenos comentarioooos son lo que me anima a seguir! :D :D espero les guste este cap aunque ya lo se no hay HARD! jajaja el hermoso Hard ya vendra paciencia... solo eso les pido, vamos de a poco! bueno les dejo haganme saber si les gustó el cap! Alerta spoiler aqui jaja estoy preocupadisima por Jean espero que a Isamaya no se le ocurra la brillante idea de matarlo D: vamooos Isamaya sé que Jean te gusta tanto como ami no lo mates plz, las y lso quiero muchisimo gracia spor todo :3 byee! si tienen sugerencias, criticas, opiniones y demases no duden en dejarlos todo me ayuda ! graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas totales :D jaja**


End file.
